


大雕萌妹罗曼史  番外一

by SirenD



Category: hyukhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	大雕萌妹罗曼史  番外一

李赫宰吓得整个人扑上床，一把掀开了被子： “东海！......东海？”  
这会儿两人的姿势实在是暧昧得有些过分了，他整个人撑起来跨在李东海身上，清清楚楚地看见身下那人的模样。  
双马尾的李东海......  
画着淡妆，绑着双马尾，穿着女子高中制服样式的衣服，因为害羞不敢看他，脸颊红扑扑的李东海......  
再往下看，居然真的是短裙，遮到大腿的一半，李东海居然穿着白色蕾丝边的袜子——露出来的那一节，等等，居然是吊带袜？  
他是不是在做梦？

那双一直躲着他的眼睛听到他逐渐变得粗重的呼吸声，这才慢慢看向他，睫毛扑闪扑闪的，这样的李东海比他想象中的还要像水蜜桃一些，完全的蜜桃少女。  
“赫宰哥哥，你回来了？”李东海倒没有学他的样子故意模仿女孩子的声音，只是说话语调放轻放慢，自然而然的撒娇。  
“东海.......”李赫宰只觉得脑子里一片空白，这是什么幸福光景啊......他一直幻想的居然有一天成真了。  
李东海的睫毛本身就长，夹翘之后薄薄地涂一层睫毛膏，半遮半掩下流转的眼波，实在是让人看得心痒。  
也不知道是腮红的颜色还是李东海过于害羞，眼下和鼻尖都泛着茜色，看起来又委屈又可爱。  
至于唇妆就不知道是润唇膏还是真的涂了什么水光感的唇釉，李东海原本是薄唇，这会儿看起来有些嘟起来的饱满感，美味无比。  
很明显现在的妆肯定不能是他自己画的，应该有其他人帮了他，多半就是自己那个不靠谱的哥哥了。  
哦不对，不能这么说，他哥哥实在是太靠谱了，他哥哥就是他的天使！他的救世主！ 

李东海被李赫宰这样压着，实在没有勇气抬头，他稍微起身往后缩了一截，整个人背靠在床头，李赫宰稍微往前，一把抓住他的一只手按住他，把他困在了床头和自己中间。  
这样的李东海好看得有些不真实了，李赫宰贪婪地打量着李东海的脸，斜刘海双马尾的李东海，咬着嘴唇低着头完完全全少女模样。  
哦莫，他的东海也太可爱了......  
“你压着我的裙子了.......”李东海小声说，同时伸手去拉自己的裙角，李赫宰顺着他的手往下看，看到裙边被自己压住翻出来一大截，下面是令人浮想联翩的绝对领域。  
他忍不住伸手下去摸了一把，李东海没什么体毛，皮肤又细又嫩，他经常锻炼但也总是抱怨自己体脂比其他人稍微高一些，摸起来是又饱满紧致又软嫩，手感好的不得了。  
他那只作恶的手甚至坏心得用小指稍微勾起了吊带袜的带子，然后重重弹下，听到轻轻的一声脆响，和李东海被吓到的吸气声。

“你干嘛......”李东海又气又恼，说起来他现在应该生气才对，但他现在完全气不起来。  
李赫宰睡袍因为刚刚的一连串动作，腰间的系带已经松了，大敞的胸前毫不吝惜呈现着李赫宰的线条流畅又结实的上半身。  
他的头发基本都干了，还能闻到干净的薄荷香，带着金丝细框眼镜，下颌线锋利得能杀人，用斯文败类来形容再合适不过了。  
希澈哥说得对，男人都是视觉动物，光是看着这样的李赫宰，李东海就觉得自己的下半身已经涨得不行了。  
他一把搂住李赫宰的脖子，将李赫宰拉向自己： “赫宰哥哥我想亲亲你。”  
明明刚刚还红着脸不敢看自己，这会儿就主动深吻，这个“小姑娘”未免胆子太大了些。  
李赫宰决定好好“欺负”他一下，让他知道人心险恶。

接吻的时候李赫宰的手依然把李东海的手腕强硬地按在床头，而刚刚在大腿上揉捏作恶的手此时顺着吊带袜的系带慢慢向上勾住了布料更少的部分。  
啊......居然是丁字裤。  
感谢希澈哥，哥你是我的天使。

 

这个吻持续的时间有些长，李东海只觉得自己已经快要失去意识才被李赫宰放了一条生路。  
一想到明明是自己主动的却被李赫宰抢了风头，他又有些害羞了。  
“我们东海这是，又害羞了吗？刚刚不是东海主动亲的哥哥吗？”李赫宰本身要比李东海大半年，自称哥哥的时候就没有了平日叫他哥哥时候的戏谑感，倒真像个不太正经却致命诱惑的坏哥哥。  
“我们东海真的不是一个乖孩子，”李赫宰稍稍直起身，慢慢地把李东海的裙子掀起来，这个慢动作于李东海而言就像是在凌迟自己仅剩的那一点点理智，“居然穿这样色情的袜子啊......”  
“那，哥哥喜欢吗？”李东海勾起嘴角，笑得活像只恃宠而骄的猫咪，“哥哥明明很喜欢。”

“那哥哥喜欢东海的小内裤吗？东海特意准备的哦。”

李赫宰一低头，看见了李东海的“特别礼物”，居然是印着小草莓印花的白色丁字裤，不过很明显是女款，这会儿兴致昂扬的小东海已经从撑开布料从另一端探出了头，而那一点点可怜的布料也被过于兴奋的小东海顶端分泌的粘液打湿了一大片。  
可惜李东海耀武扬威的笑容还没持续多久，就被李赫宰继续深入的手给吓得僵硬了几分。  
感受到后穴的些许潮气，李赫宰也学着刚刚李东海的模样，勾起一边嘴角： “我们东海，真的不乖呢，没有等哥哥就自己先做好准备了是吗？”  
“因为哥哥让人家等了太久呀......”李东海又撑起身子躲开了下面那只过于放纵的手，轻轻咬了一口李赫宰的喉结，又放开，“东海给哥哥准备的礼物喜欢吗？哥哥戴眼镜真好看。”  
“我们东海穿裙子也好看，这是哥哥收到过最棒的礼物。”没打算再放李东海离开，李赫宰干脆利落地拉过李东海翻了个身，变成了李东海在上的骑乘姿势，然后自己稍微撑高了身子，靠在床头。  
这样稍微由下往上的角度，刚刚好能看见穿着女高生制服的李东海的全貌，双马尾也好小短裙也好，无一不是他的取向狙击，尤其这个人是李东海，所有的条件都不需要也没关系，只要是李东海，就能正中红心。

他隔着上衣薄薄的布料也能准确找到李东海的乳首，毫不犹豫地舔舐了上去，这种略带高温又湿润的诡异摩擦感让李东海忍不住发出了一声闷哼。  
李东海乖乖跪坐在他的大腿上，抱着他的头享受被李赫宰卖力挑逗的致命快感。李赫宰的两只手一只在他的脊背和腰间来回游荡，明明是轻柔触碰也仿佛能带出一团火来。另一只则死守在他的臀肉上，揉捏，轻拍，又或者是偷偷探进臀缝中极尽暧昧地摩挲，时不时还要勾一勾丁字裤和吊带袜的系带，非要感受到李东海被弹到时的瑟缩才满意。  
“你的手......”李东海分出一只手抓住了李赫宰玩儿上瘾了的手，“不准这样......”  
“东海不希望哥哥这样吗？东海明明很喜欢吧......”说着稍微用了些力气扇在李东海的臀尖上，“我们东海，真的有蜜桃一样的屁股呢。”  
“还有樱桃，”一边说着一遍又用舌尖轻轻舔了舔胸前已经濡湿的一点，笑得一派天真，“东海的樱桃是最甜的。”  
李赫宰这家伙......一到了这种时候就像变了一个人一样。  
关键是他李东海也是纵火犯。

“东海呀，直起来一点，”李赫宰扶着李东海的腰，李东海听话地跪直，于是李赫宰往下滑了一截，鼻尖刚好碰到了已经被前液完全打湿的小草莓内裤，“现在我得品尝别的地方。”  
李东海改成一只手撑着床头后的墙面，一只手主动撩起来自己的裙子，低头看着李赫宰慢慢的用牙咬住丁字裤那一点点可怜的布料，然后顺着阴茎的根部慢慢地往上舔。  
李赫宰在这种时候总是很有耐心，他喜欢把前戏无限拉长，非要逼到李东海哭着求饶为止。  
镜片背后李赫宰微微眯着的眼睛，完全享受着这个享用爱人身体每一寸的感觉，这太糟糕了......  
李东海松开拎着裙摆的那只手，弯下腰轻轻抓住李赫宰的头发。

李赫宰并不很在意李东海这个稍微有些粗鲁的动作，但他很喜欢刚刚李东海咬着下唇撩起裙摆的动作，又清纯又放荡。  
嘴上动作没停，两只手也忙不过来。一只手配合着唇舌的舔舐吞吐轻轻抓揉着饱满的囊袋，另一只手在李东海因为弯腰动作稍微翘起的股间持续作乱，时而探入一根手指，或者没入两根。  
他停下吞吐的动作，对着颤巍巍的小东海吹了口气，闷闷地声音从裙底下传出： “我们东海的准备工作做得很到位哦，润滑剂多得流出来，都弄湿了哥哥的手呢......”  
只觉得自己快要把下唇咬出血，李东海最终还是鼓起勇气回了李赫宰一句： “那哥哥喜不喜欢？哥哥最喜欢了吧？”  
“哥哥最喜欢东海了......不过哥哥更喜欢东海主动的样子，”李赫宰这下两只手各自放在李东海的两瓣臀肉上，轻掐两下果然换来李东海又嗔又湿的眼神，“今天让哥哥开心好不好？”

于是李东海跟着了魔一样慢慢地往后挪了几寸，将将好能用臀肉蹭到李赫宰此时斗志昂扬的分身。  
他伸手向后，扶住李赫宰的阴茎，轻轻抬起屁股，让阴茎顶端蹭进臀缝里，然后暧昧地上下起伏，太烫了，又烫又湿，李赫宰的分身顶端因为兴奋也已经完全被前液浸湿，和着刚刚被李赫宰开拓时流出来的润滑剂，李东海的臀间湿滑一片。  
光是这样蹭李赫宰都觉得自己快要升天了，尤其李东海向后坐之后，他能清楚看见李东海的全貌。  
分开跪在他胯上，所以被白色丝袜包裹着的两条腿甚至能感受到因为起伏动作发力的腿部肌肉的线条变化，尤其李东海的两只脚，比起其他成年男性稍微偏小一点的脚，在丝袜的包裹下竟成了某种隐秘情欲的图腾。  
裙子完全挡住了李东海和李赫宰现在正湿淋淋地黏在一起的部位，不过听着些微的水泽声，有什么都看不见，更让人浮想联翩。  
他伸出一只手手继续逗弄李东海的胸前，轻揉，打转，再捏起乳尖，白衬衣刚刚被他舔湿的两小块呈现出半透明的状态，清晰的乳头形状，李东海被他的动作激得喘起了粗气。  
刘海被汗完全打湿，一缕一缕贴在额头上，刚刚绑得漂漂亮亮的双马尾现在乱糟糟的，他真有一种自己是在带着自己的小女友一同偷尝禁果的禁忌快感。

显然这样蹭既不能让他得到更多快感，也不能让李东海满意，他终于张开嘴诱骗自己的宝贝主动献祭： “东海呀，宝贝，你知道的，你知道该怎么更舒服一些......”  
他当然知道，但他感觉自己已经没有胆量继续下去了。他不否认现在的自己满脑子都是过去和李赫宰活色生香的种种，但现在好像......  
“东海呀，听话......”李赫宰把手伸过去，一只手按住李东海臀后，一只手扶住自己的分身半强迫地将自己送进早已泥泞不堪的后穴中，“听话，对......慢慢往下坐......你喜欢的，是你最喜欢的......”  
太超过了......李赫宰总是这样，放慢所有能让他崩溃的过程，他只觉得自己的肠壁在这过分缓慢的插入过程中，被迫清晰描绘着李赫宰阴茎上的每一个细节。  
“不行......”太超过了，“不要......不能这样......”  
“可以的，宝贝，没有什么不可以......”

等终于全根没入的时候，李东海只觉得自己全身的力气都已经燃烧殆尽，他双手撑在李赫宰的胸前，似乎在等自己适应身后有些超过承受能力的尺寸。  
李赫宰的手已经移到了前方，继续套弄着李东海的分身，帮他转移注意力。  
“哥哥，”李东海抬起头，露出格外甜美的笑容，笑得眼睛都弯了，“哥哥，亲亲我吧，亲亲我......”  
李东海很享受在和李赫宰亲热的时候接吻的感觉，他会害羞，但在追求快感和李赫宰的爱的时候也格外坦率，他喜欢在攀上高峰时被吻到喘不过气的感觉，仿佛整个灵魂都要被李赫宰全部夺走一样。  
李赫宰听完改为双手托住李东海的屁股，坐起身来，将李东海重重按下，紧接着毫不犹豫地吻上李东海因为快感微微张开的双唇。

原本是想哄李东海试试主动骑乘，不过也没关系了，谁主动都没关系。  
李赫宰向上快速挺动，而借着床垫的弹性，他的每一个动作都能给李东海带来更多层次的刺激感。  
“我们东海刚刚撩着裙子的模样，色情得不得了，”李赫宰稍微离开李东海的唇，低下头舔舐他的锁骨，“东海真是个坏孩子。”  
“东海喜欢的吧，对吧......”他感受到李东海也在偷偷动作，配合着他更深的挺入，“东海穿着裙子的样子，漂亮得不得了，东海穿裙子就是为了勾引哥哥，对吧？”  
逐渐地，李东海上下起伏的动作越来越大，几乎不用李赫宰怎么动，他自己已经完全沉沦在这场追逐快感的游戏当中，甚至还会左右扭动，寻找更加刺激的角度。  
终于在李赫宰死死按住他挺入最深处的时候，前端被李赫宰的指甲轻轻剐蹭，前后的巨大快感中李东海尖叫着射了出来，同时李赫宰也在持续痉挛的肠壁夹击下全部注入了李东海的深处。

两个人上下叠在一起，喘息的声音交替着，李赫宰笑着开口： “我们东海今天真的很棒......”  
“那你喜不喜欢？”  
“无论怎么样我都喜欢，”李赫宰伸手拂去李东海在过度快感的刺激下渗出的泪水，“我最喜欢你。”  
“无论怎么样，我也都最喜欢你。”李东海微微抬头舔掉了李赫宰眼镜上的水汽。  
“东海呀，情人节快乐。”  
“恩，情人节快乐。”李东海笑着回答。  
“那我们继续好不好？”  
“什么？”

这次是后入，李赫宰顺手拿过来放在床头的领带和皮带，把李东海的双手用领带交叉地绑在背后。  
后入的时候能完整地欣赏李东海的腰线，李东海的肩宽比起李赫宰稍微窄一些，腰也更细一些，上衣被撩起来一半，裙子也被撩起来，露出饱满的臀部线条，完完全全成熟蜜桃一般的少女。  
此时白嫩的臀肉间吞吐着紫红色巨物的景象过分艳情，李赫宰只觉得头脑里的神经噼里啪啦地纷纷崩断，光是揉捏和轻轻拍打已经完全满足不了此时的他。  
李东海恍惚间听见他拿皮带的声音，来不及阻止就听见一声轻响。  
“不会痛的，宝贝......不要怕，不会痛.......”李赫宰也不知道自己现在在说什么了，他已经完完全全向李东海交出了灵魂，他满脑子都是李东海红着眼睛的媚态，“我会轻轻......”  
确实打得不重，但落在臀肉上明晰的刺痛感吓得李东海一抖，李赫宰只觉得自己被骤然收紧媚肉夹得快要灵魂出窍。  
紧接着又是两下，一下落在左臀，一下落在腰间，一样都换来了李东海的喘息和颤栗。  
“不行，这样不行......”李东海的手被绑在一起，也没办法推开他或者抓住他，只能哭着求饶，“不要，不要这样......”

李赫宰干脆利落地把皮带丢到一边，扳起李东海的肩膀，将人拉直起来，两人呈立跪资贴在一起，李赫宰的吻胡乱的落在李东海的后颈和耳垂，呼吸声粗重地摩擦着他的耳膜。  
下身的动作越来越快，反复被刺激敏感点的李东海已经在今晚射出了第三次，阴茎空硬着，可怜兮兮地滴着前液，而身后的李赫宰激战正酣。  
“东海呀，我们东海......”李赫宰加快冲刺，李东海的喘息声再一次拔高了不少，“我们东海果然为了我做什么都可以是吗......”  
“我可以.....我都可以......”断断续续地挤出这么几个字，剩下的都是被顶弄的动作撕碎完全不成调的呻吟。  
“我爱你的，东海......你也爱我对吧......”  
“我爱你......”

最后的爆发时李赫宰果断抽出了分身，全数射在了李东海的臀间，裙摆，后腰上，甚至恶劣的用手扶着分身将浊液慢慢抹开，时不时还顶腰装作要再次顶开后穴的模样，激得把头埋在枕头里的李东海又发出呜咽声。  
当真是被人欺负狠了的模样，全身都泛着粉红，后腰沾着白浊的地方正是刚刚被皮带抽打的位置，裙子被刚刚射出的精液还有上一次射入后穴混着润滑剂被搅打成的白沫弄得乱糟糟的，屁股湿漉漉地红红白白一片，暧昧又狼狈的一派春光。  
“东海呀......”李赫宰把领带解开，又把埋在枕头中间的小傻瓜揪出来，在脸上温柔地亲了好几口，“我们东海今晚的表现太棒了......”  
“我给你买领带和皮带不是为了这个......”被欺负狠了的李东海连声音都有些哑了，委屈地太过招人疼爱，李赫宰只觉得下身又有了些反应。  
“我知道，来，我带你去浴室......”打横把人抱起来，李东海把头倚在李赫宰颈间，完全信任的模样。

可惜他没带李东海进浴缸清理，而是把他放在了洗手池上，等等这好像跟以前的画面有些重合......  
“不要了......”  
“乖，腿张开一点......”  
“不行不行.....”  
“难得穿一次裙子不是吗，乖，来把腿环上来.......”

 

——FIN——


End file.
